


Halloween Prompts 2019

by ADeadlySheep



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV, Overwatch (Video Game), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Disease, Dragon Shifter Reader, Dragon shifter, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Frankenstein Roadhog, Gore, Gun Violence, Guns, Halloween, Halloween Asks, Heavy Angst, Infection, Junkenstein's Revenge, Kidnapping, Knotting, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters, Multi, Other, Shifter Reader, Transformation, Tumblr, Vampire Nyx Ulric, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf Gladiolus Amicitia, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Nyx Ulric, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves, prompts, tumblr asks, vampire reader, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadlySheep/pseuds/ADeadlySheep
Summary: Prompt stories done for the spooky season!





	1. Prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> This is FREE! NO CHARGE!!!  
One ask at a time please :c  
Reader!Insert only please, perfectly fine with Poly!Couples  
These will range between 500 words and 1,500 words each!  
Please specify who the monster is! Reader or Character!  
Ask by commenting below or asking us on our tumblr: sheep-and-lykos

  1. “I’m worried you won’t come back to me.”
  2. “Bite me.”
  3. “Please don’t leave me.”
  4. “I don’t want to hurt you.”
  5. “I’m dangerous.”
  6. “Look at me, I’m hideous.”
  7. “Let me see you.” 
  8. “I want to see you in your true form.”
  9. “You aren’t acting like yourself.”
  10. “You’re hurting me.”
  11. “You could have died.”
  12. “Don’t leave me.”
  13. “Please don’t look at me.”
  14. “Turn off the lights.”
  15. “I can’t lose you too.”
  16. “Full moon…”
  17. “What are you hiding?”
  18. “What did I do last night?”
  19. “You’re a monster.”
  20. “I almost killed you last night!”
  21. “Sharp…”
  22. “I hate seeing you like this.”
  23. “You’re scared of me.”
  24. “Don’t do this!”
  25. “What’s wrong?”
  26. “I can smell your fear… It smells delicious.”
  27. “What are you?”
  28. “I’m a(n) (insert monster).”
  29. “You need to get out of here now!”
  30. “I almost killed you last night.”
  31. “I’m so sorry if I do anything to hurt you.”
  32. “I don’t wanna put a bullet in you.”
  33. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”
  34. “Whatever you do, don’t open that door.”
  35. “I could never hurt you.”
  36. “(Monster’s weakness (ie wolfsbane)).”
  37. “You want a monster? Then I’ll be a monster.” 
  38. “Blood…”
  39. “Your scream… That’s all I remember when I… lost it.”
  40. Create your own!


	2. Prompt 39 - Werewolf!Gladiolus x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 39 - “Your scream… That’s all I remember when I… lost it.”

It always lingered in the back of your mind that one day something would go horribly wrong. Ignis picked up on your worry, and soon, the royal advisor was right there with you worrying about the room specially built in the deepest chasms of the Citadel’s underground chambers would one day not be able to hold the beast inside.

Your lingering worry ramped up to real fear when Gladio had been caught up in a meeting with Noctis and Ignis, accompanied by officials from Altissia. It wasn’t known outside a certain circle of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive that your fiance was a werewolf, and a new one at that. He had been bitten a couple of months after he had proposed to you, making it nearly six months at this point, and he was still strugglings.

If word got out that the prince’s shield was a werewolf, there would be riots and meetings and endless rage against the man. Gladio paled when he heard that in a different kingdom, one of the king’s best friends since childhood had been turned into a vampire and the king killed him without a second thought.

He had been turned protecting Noctis from what he thought was just the natural wildlife, but once the monster stood on two legs and towered over the already giant man, he was for once at a loss.

You were on your way down to the chambers that would hold Gladio for yet another full moon when he rounded the corner and shoved you into the elevator with his own hulking body weight. Needless to say, you were shocked and terrified of your lover who was now pressing himself against the opposite side of the elevator, panting and groaning.

“Gladdy,” you whimpered, attempting to move closer to him.

Before you could take even one step closer, the elevator hummed to life and began its descent into the Citadel’s underground chambers. The lights flickered a bit, and in the brief flashes of darkness, you saw his amber eyes glow.

“Stay away me, get back,” he panicked as he pressed himself into the corner by the door, being careful not to press any buttons and delay himself from getting to the safety of his reinforced cell. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

You could see tears pricking at his eyes, both from fear and from the pain he was starting to feel. You could hear the groans and pops his body was releasing as he tried to hold it all in and fight against it.

“Baby, you won’t. I know you…”

“You don’t know it,” he grit his teeth.

He suddenly shouted and smacked his head into the corner of the elevator, his bared throat popping and contorting as fangs poked above Gladio’s lower lip. You stilled in the opposite corner, watching your fiance coil up and slowly transform as he was losing a battle he could never win.

The doors finally opened with a chip ‘ding’ to which Kingsglaive were already waiting with worried expressions painted on their faces.

They carefully snatched at Gladio’s tightening leather jacket, his muscles growing thicker as hair started to poke through the lining of his skin. You followed slowly behind them, watching carefully despite your heart pounding in your ears. You watched as Gladio stumbled and hobbled, just as if he were flat out plastered, the groaning and heaving and panting just made it seem even more real. You only wished he were, you as well as many others, himself included. A lot less pain and agony would be caused…

Gladio’s legs eventually gave out underneath his weight, his leather boots creaking ominously, his pants starting to split at the seams running up his tight legs. What lied underneath was nothing but ashen brown fur covering muscles and reforming bone. Gladio let out a sharp cry as his back curled inwards, his shoulders snapping apart and his fingers digging into the stone floor, creating small ravines into the polished marble.

Nyx and Libertus looked at one another then back at Gladio before pulling him up by whatever scruff of fur and skin was visible as his clothes were peeling off by this point.

You quickly moved past them, your eyes on the door just a little ways down the hall, grabbing the keys for the doors out of your pocket and quickly opened up the two doors, struggling against their hefty weight, but still somehow managing to open them.

As you slowly turned around to meet the Kingsglaive, you saw a fully transformed Gladio panting away, curled up between the two Kingsglaive who eyes each other worryingly then back to you.

“The tranq gun,” you whispered as Gladio panted and snarled, slowly uncurling himself.

The two looked behind them towards the elevator, where the tranquilizer gun sat on the wall next to the control panel. It was already loaded with six bullets, filled with a concoction of weak wolfsbane and anak tranquilizers. You knew you were going to need it, and need it now.

Everything happened in a blur, yet your brain played it so slowly.

Gladio threw Nyx against the wall and backhanded Libertus down the hall, the man skidding to halfway, facing the elevator before Gladio reared his head to you. He was still hunched over himself, knuckles brushing against the ground, claws clicking against the polished stone.

The keys in your hand slipped, clattering to the ground. Gladio snarled, pulling his lips over his large, marble white fangs that gleamed in the fluorescent light, his eyes piercing right through you as his ears press against the mane of wild hair and fur.

Over Gladio’s broad, furry shoulder, you saw Libebrtus scuttering on the floor, attempting to stand to run to the tranq gun. On your other side, Nyx was knocked out, the slightest hint of blood starting to slowly drip down his nostrils.

Gladio suddenly stood up. Your stomach dropped, your blood ran cold, your body now shivering mess. A soft whimper left your lips as he took one lumbering footstep closer, then another.

Nyx coughed and eyed Gladio, stumbling to stand up as he swayed on his hands and knees, leaning on the wall for support.

You trembled as Gladio took one more step closer. You could feel the heat radiating off of his body, it was unbearable. You didn’t even come up to his chest. You refused to look him in the eye again, only a soft heave before tears left your eye in waterfalls.

This had sent him in a blind rage as you were suddenly slammed into the heavy door, your skull smacking against the viewer. He couldn’t fit his massive hand on your throat, only managing a few fingers. His claws threatened to tear your soft flesh.

Your words were caught in your throat, only whimpers and gurgled cries as he lifted his other hand, black claws gleaming ominously, ready to swipe down and kill you instantly. You screwed your eyes shut.

A shrill scream left your lips, sounding as if you were on set for one of those cheesy horror movies you and Gladio would laugh at.

Just as his claws went to slash at your person, he let out a sharp whimper, the fingers around your neck slacking before you felt no pressure on your person.

You slowly opened your eyes to see Gladio slowly stumbling away, wobbling on those weird doggish feet until you noticed three tranq bullets in his hip. The werewolf fell to the ground, a soft groan leaving him before he went limp.

You looked to Libertus and then to Nyx before looking down at your fiance laying unconsciously on the cold floor.

* * *

You hadn’t slept. You couldn’t sleep, not without him by your side. You didn’t even leave the Citadel that night, because Ignis had found out what had happened and badgered you into staying so you can be checked out by one of the nurses in the Citadel.

You told Ignis everything when it turned out to just be a couple of bruises, to which the advisor looked defeated. Even he had no idea what to do with Gladio besides continue to help one of his best friends keep a horrible secret.

It wasn’t until the sun peeked into the stained glass windows did you finally realize that time had passed so quickly.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Ignis murmured as he pressed the button to the elevator.

The descent was still and silent, only the rattling hum of the elevator keeping you from going insane.

The hallway was just as it was left last night, from the claw marks in the floor to the smashed tranquilizer box.

You slowly padded over to the doors and carefully unlocked them, nudging them open with your hip until you opened the second door.

Gladio sat on the single metal chair in the room, already dressed in gray joggers and a tight black sweater. He sat turned away from you, head in his hands, back tense, fingers gripping his hair tightly.

You knew he remembered.

The monster always made sure to remind him of the most horrible thing that happened when he was transformed and fuzzed out the rest.

“Gladio…?” you murmured into the empty room.

**“Your scream… That’s all I remember when I… lost it,“** he grumbled, his voice tight.

Your fingers ran over the cold engagement ring on your ring finger, the gold band helping you calm down.

You padded over to him and placed a hand on his tense back, rubbing it in small circles to comfort him.

"We’re all okay. And so are you. I’m not going anywhere without you,” you whispered to him as he trembled under you.


	3. Prompt 37 - Genji Shimada x Dragon Shifter!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! We decided to change it up a bit!
> 
> “They wanted a monster, so I was a monster.”

Blood.

That’s all you could taste in your mouth, despite it being as dry as a bone.

Blood, metal, bone…

_Fear._

You couldn’t quite remember what made you snap, but you do remember the poking and the proding, the electrocution and the pain they put you through. You remember being locked up yet still viewable as if you were some prized animal at the zoo. You could still feel their eyes on you even in the dark, hollow medical room.

You were alone. They thought it would’ve been best if you were alone for a bit before they started to ask questions seeing as there was no longer the threat of that Talon base anymore. The only threat to Overwatch was the amount of gore they had to clean up.

You could still hear their screams and cries and pleas for life and mercy. But what about when you were on your bruised and bloody knees screaming for mercy before you were smacked with the butt of a rifle or shocked mercilessly.

Your mind was still fuzzy, the pain medication didn’t help at all either.

It was going to be a long time before either Morrison, Winston or Angela came to see you, wanting to give you time to calm down and relax before they questioned you. It was just protocol after a kidnapping with the severity like this.

You saw how they looked at you on that ship. Lena, Reinhardt, Fareeha… They were afraid of you. Even Morrison looked uneasy to be around you despite decades of war and fighting.

You picked at the bandages on your arms, your sharp nails biting into the wrapped gauze that hid your bruises and scabs and soon-to-be scars. You haven’t quite fully shifted back, only a few features remained. You couldn’t hide them even if you wanted to, your mind was a mess of chemicals and emotions that tried to make you feel human.

Your nails were just a bit longer, pointed at the end of the oval curves, still crusted with some blood, you could feel bone shards and skin still underneath your nails. Your tongue rolled over your teeth, at the sharper point of your elongated canines. You looked at the sheets bundled in your lap, at the shadows your horns cast on them as well as your pointed ears. The pads of your fingers brushed over the small patches of scales spread across your forearms.

You only wondered how Genji would react if he were here. Repulsed probably…

He had been sent on a mission to Paris just a few days before you had to go to Rialto to investigate a possible Talon uprising just as he did nearly a decade ago. Sources were right about Talon being there, but you didn’t expect that many.

You had no idea how long Genji has until he’s back here at Gibraltar, you just hoped it was soon… However, a morbid little part of you wished he never came back just so he wouldn’t have to see you. Maybe you could sneak out? Never come back again? Never return to Overwatch?

The door to your room slid open quickly, your eyes wincing at the harsh light of the hallway contrasting to the dim light of the room. The shadow was big, not nimble and lean like Genji, buff strong and firm.

Hanzo…

“So it is… true…” he mumbled.

“Get out,” you seethed, baring your sharp teeth.

Your voice was what caught you off guard, not the eldest Shimada being in your room. It was deep, rumbly, monstrous… Just like you.

“I am only here to inform you of Genji’s hasty arrival,” Hanzo huffed, his pride allowing him to puff his chest out to not show any sign of weakness. “He asked me to check on you… He doesn’t know about this, I’m sure?”

“No.”

“I think it will be best if he were to find out himself.”

You snorted and looked away from him. He was right. His relationship with Genji was still rocky, needing more time before they could freely discuss things like this.

“Fine.”

Hanzo simply hummed and left, the door shutting behind him with a soft ‘whoosh.’

Genji was back. Fear pricked your heart like a sewing needle.

He was going to find out about you, about what you did, about what a monster you are.

You didn’t want that for him, you didn’t want him to fear you, to be repulsed by you.

You eyed the window laying shut just a little ways away from you.

This is your chance, your only chance. You can live in a cave on the coastline, stay hidden under seaweed, tip over boats that are polluting the water… Yeah, yeah!

You threw the sheets off of your body, quickly stumbling up and off of the bed. Your legs were still a little shaky, but you managed to stumble over to the window and fumble with the latch until you were able to slip your claws underneath the lip and pull it up.

The cool ocean breeze smacked you in the face, only bringing you to realize how exhausted you feel. The painkillers are finally starting to work. You had to go now.

Just as you were about to leap out, the door opened and light flooded into the room.

“(Y/n)?!” you heard Genji shout.

His silent footsteps carefully treaded towards you. You could hear his heart, it was loud, drumming in your ears, but it wasn’t fast. He was cautious, not afraid… Yet…

“I heard of what happened to you in Italy. (Y/n), I am so sorry this happened to you, but please, let me see you.”

_'You don’t want to see me.’_

Your shoulders hunched upwards, your claws digging into the windowsill. You started to shake out of fear. Now it was your turn to be afraid of the big scary dragon monster.

“I know what happened, (Y/n), I know what you are. Please,” you felt the tips of his fingers brush the back of your hospital gown, “let me see you. Let me help you, my love.”

Slowly, your shoulders dropped with a heavy tremble, revealing your sharp ears and small horns. You couldn’t bear to face him, not yet at least.

You felt Genji’s cold fingers nimbly slip onto your jaw, turning your head slowly until you were able to look at him. He wasn’t wearing any of his faceplates. You could see his pupils shrink at the sight of you. You could see your eyes glowing in the reflection of his.

“What did they do to you, my love?” he whispered as he carded his other hand into your hair, helping you turn yourself around.

**“They wanted a monster, so I was a monster.”**


	4. Prompt 6 - Werewolf!Gladiolus x Reader (Semi-NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Look at me. I’m hideous.”

You could feel his hot breath on the back of your neck, the growl in each of his heavy exhales, his body heat simply scorching you despite you being in a thin shirt and shorts as your pajamas. The kitchen was cooler at night, the window was open slightly to let the fall breeze in.

Gladio slowly lifted his hands to place them on either side of your hips onto the counter. You heard clicking when his fingers laid down on the cool marble countertops, yet you didn’t look down. You knew what that clicking was.

You slowly turned your eyes from the flowing, think silky curtains to the moon outside, nearly full and fat in the sky. Dark clouds rolled through the sky, clipping the moon, obscuring her pale white light for just a bit before rolling right off of her.

You knew what he was doing, you know what he’s thinking now after…

_‘I’m a werewolf,’ he murmured against your ear, thrusting slowly from behind._

You remember how you locked up. You weren’t an idiot or one of the people that claim that supernaturals don’t belong here in Eos. But your own boyfriend? A werewolf? It was a shock.

“Look at me,” you heard his snarl behind you.

“Gladio, don’t do this,” you whispered, eyeing his hands finally.

Long black claws sat on long fingers. Dangerous, flesh-rendering claws capable of ripping you into pieces if Gladio thought he needed to.

“Look at me, look at what I am.”

“Gladio-”

“Look!”

You bit your lip. You screwed this up by believing for a second that Gladio, your Gladio would hurt you. Now you’re facing the consequences of your actions.

You slowly turned your head over your shoulder to look at him. Your breath hitched in your throat. Gladio snarled at you, raising a hand to your shoulder and flipping you until your back was pressed against the countertop and you were looking at him face to face.

His beard set thicker, flaring at the sides of his jaw, fangs poking above his lips that were pulled back in a scowl, piercing amber eyes stabbing you right through the chest.

You looked away from him and took an unstable breath in, trying not to break down in front of him.

**“Look at me. I’m hideous,“** he roared, gripping both of your shoulders. "Look at what I am!”

“Gladio, stop!” you shouted back, slapping away his meaty hands. “Stop doing this to me and stop doing this to yourself!” He pulled back, his messy brows pinching together as his scowl fell to a small frown. “I am not afraid of you, I love you.”

“I heard your heart, I smelled your fear,” his brows twitched.

“I was shocked! Wouldn’t you be if I did what you did?” Gladio flinched, pulling away. “Gladio, I love you,” you grabbed his bare shoulders, nails biting into his skin. “I love you so much, you don’t even realize it. And this,” you carded your hands through the scruff on his jaw, “this doesn’t change anything.”

You felt his claws gently settle on your thin t-shirt, his palms and fingers clasping gently as to not puncture you.

“I love you.”


	5. Prompt 9 - Bigby Wolf x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You aren’t acting like yourself.”

He made a mistake, a big mistake, a mistake that will follow him possibly forever if he didn’t fix it now.

He fell in love with a mundy.

He couldn’t help himself. One thing led to another, and now here he with his phone in his hands, staring at the text you just sent him about being over soon followed by a couple of kissy face emojis (to which, he still does not know how to use despite other fables trying to teach him).

Bigby set his cellphone down on the coffee table and sat back in his recliner, staring up at the ceiling panels in disbelief.

He had asked you out on a date a couple of weeks ago after yet another few weeks of getting to know each other. You both had smacked into each other around a corner, literally. You were running late for work and Bigby was trying to chase after a cab driver that didn’t pay attention to his mirrors.

So here he is, not even remotely close to telling you about fables let alone who he really is.

Although, you weren’t completely unaware. You noticed the fact that Bigby basically shaves every day, and throughout the day, his facial hair would grow quickly. Bigby told you he just grows his facial hair in fast… not a lie at all… Another thing was his growling. Bigby would growl into a kiss or if he was missing you and hugged you tightly. He played it off when you asked about it, stating he never really noticed himself doing. Ever since then, he’s tried to keep the growling to a minimum.

Same with his work, he tried to keep to telling you the bare minimum of what he did. All he told you is that he works for law enforcement in Manhattan… again, not a lie.

He sighed and sat forward, carding a hand into his thick locks. He didn’t even realize Colin had walked into room until the pig snorted at Bigby, puffing away at a Huff n’ Puff he no doubt took from one of Bigby’s pants pockets.

How he managed to light it is beyond Bigby.

“Relationship trouble?” he winked Bigby.

The wolf rolled his eyes and stood up.

“You need to be gone when they get here,” Bigby warned the smoking pig.

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe I’ll go lounge in my house that I have in the countryside.. oh wait, I don’t have that anymore.”

Bigby glared at the pig who managed to nudge his way past the door of Bigby’s apartment and down the hall, solving at least one of his problems.

“How the fuck can a pig light a cigarette?” he murmured to himself before picking up some of the trash around his place.

* * *

Bigby was being weird. He was quiet, or at least quieter than usual. He only nodded when you spoke, but kept his eyes pinned to either his shoes or to the coffee table that sat an ashtray already filled with five cigarette butts and piles of ash. Usually, he would chime in or laugh at something you said, but now he looks like he’s guilty of something…

A quick flash of the thought he’s cheating on you cross your mind, but you debunked it when Bigby inhaled through his nose and added his cigarette to the pile in the ashtray. It was only half-smoked.

**“You aren’t acting like yourself,“** you found yourself murmuring.

Finally, Bigby smirked, but it wasn’t of joy. It was sarcastic as he sighed.

"How would you know how I act?” he looked at you.

Those eyes, once playful and sweet like puppy eyes now felt as if you were being interrogated. They were cold and ruthless.

“Bigby-”

“You don’t know me, you didn’t spend centuries fearing me like everyone else in this town did.”

He stood up abruptly, his recliner screeched against the hardwood floors. He towered over you from your spot on the loveseat, staring down at you with his hands balled into fists. There was shine in his eyes, making you feel as though you were his prey.

“Bigby, I don’t understand what you’re-”

“Of course you don’t,” he spat turning towards the kitchen and marched into it.

You followed him, only to find out what’s wrong with him.

You found him hunched over the small window in his kitchen, hands gripping the small ledge before it tightly, you could hear the wood creaking eerily as it threatened to break apart under Bigby’s pressure.

You could see the muscles under Bigby’s crisp, wrinkled white shirt strain, tightening out the wrinkles.

“Bigby, please. Something happened to you.” You pressed your hands onto his back, fingers kneading his shoulders. “Tell me what happened, I can help you.”

“You can’t. I can’t show you, I can’t tell you,” he choked.

You were shocked. Bigby never really showed emotions like fear and sorrow, but here you were listening to this man start to crumble before your very eyes.

“I can help you Bigby, but only if you tell me what’s wrong.”

Bigby’s body coiled, stiffening. He slowly turned his head towards you.

Your jaw slackened once you saw yellow eyes staring right back at you. You took a step away from him, then another. Your heart pounded in your throat, your blood roaring in your ears as Bigby stood up straight and turned to you fully.

The scruff on his face now full and thick, dark circles around his eyes only bringing out the molten gold of his eyes. His teeth looked so sharp, even in the dim lights of his small kitchen. Hell, he made the kitchen seem even smaller from how big and lumbering he was. His brows were thicker, fuzzier, protruding just a bit off from his face, but they were pinched with worry.

Your eyes trailed down to his arms now set just a bit thicker with both muscles and now the abundance of dark brown hair right down to the long black claws setting on top of his fingers.

“What..?”

Your knees shook slightly, tears pricking your eyes, the room suddenly swaying. Bigby’s brows raised in panic as he went to reach for you only for you to step away once more.

You suddenly didn’t feel good. Your stomach twisted into tight sailor knot, your throat feeling tight.

You needed to get out of here, away from this apartment.

You’re dreaming, you have to be dreaming. This isn’t real, your boyfriend isn’t a werewolf and this isn’t real.

The door suddenly creaked open behind you, and both you and Bigby turned to look at you.

“Hey Bigby, are you done talking to your little love bird yet?” someone called.

As soon as you saw a pig come in smoking a cigarette, you blocked out, collapsing on the ground.


	6. Prompt 29 - Frankenstein!Roadhog x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You need to get out of here now!”

You saw the fires engulf Junkenstein’s Castle, the angry mob surrounding, pounding the doors in with a large chopped down oak tree as others stabbed at the oak door with pitchforks and daggers, some throwing in their torches to add to the blaze.

You gagged and heaved at the stench clinging the two of you, utterly repulsed by the stench of the sewers that clung to you both.

You kept your eyes on the blaze, wondering if your mentor escaped the carnage, but you knew the chances were slim. His beast, however, simply stumbled down the cobblestone street, not looking back to blaze that was once his home as well as yours.

You prayed under your heaving breath that not a soul in the mob would turn around to spot the two of you in the dim moonlight, skulking down the street as an attempted getaway. It wasn’t a shock that nobody could hear the creature’s lumbering, heavy footsteps pound at the cobble, the creature’s irons and weighted chains and straps weighing him down even more. 

You pulled on the creature’s hand gently, motioning to the archway that would lead into the center of town when you heard a shrill shriek behind you both. Upon turning, a woman was there, her pitchfork held tightly in her hands as other villagers started to slowly look behind them only to spot you and the creature in its poor disguise of a large brown burlap cloth draped over him.

They quickly turned their attention from the burning castle to you both, foregoing the doctor for the monster and his apprentice.

You slammed your shoulder into the thick stitched skin of the monster, ushering it to go through the archway and into the now-empty town. It gave off a sharp growl but still hobbled into the village center with you pushing it from behind until it finally got the idea of danger and started to jog.

Glass bottles and loose stones were thrown your way, clattering against the street and walls, only a few small stones managing to actually hit you as you both made your quick, yet not easy, escape.

You pushed your way before the creature, still with his large, meaty hand attached to yours. You couldn’t care that you heard a few of its stitches popping and snapping, you could always restitch him later when you both get out of this mess.

Your eyes aimed for the tavern. You knew of the backdoor that leads down into the Black Forest that holds the tavern keeper’s storehouse for his beers, ales and extra food. You could escape down that path, head to the river and rethink your plans for survival.

You threw open the tavern doors and yanked the monster in with you before pinning them closed with a nearby broom. You slowly backed away from the door, ushering the monster deeper inside the tavern until you got to the back door. You peered out a nearby window, and from what you could tell by its opaqueness, the trail was still intact and you could see the small storehouse just down the hill.

The doors to the tavern suddenly boomed as the mob’s screams and shouts echoed inside. Your heart sank. You needed to get out of here fast.

You fumbled with the door, rocking it back and forth by the knob but it didn’t budge.

You were suddenly shoved away from the door by the creature who slammed its large shoulder into the wood and popped the door open, the hinges groaning in protest.

The front doors to the tavern started to groan and creak and splinter. They were going to get in by the time they saw where you both were.

You remembered your promise to Junkenstein when he had finally brought his creature to life.

_‘Whatever happens, you must protect my monster.’_

You owed so much to the doctor…

“Go,” you whispered. The creature was taken back by your words. You picked up the nearest item you could defend yourself with and eyes the door. **“You need to get out of here now!”** The creature stilled in the doorway until you tried to shut him out. “The path, follow it to the river. I’ll try and come for you.”

You quickly closed the door. You heard the trail receive a few heavy footsteps before the tavern doors split open, the mob spilling into the bar for you to face their wrath.


	7. Prompt 4 - Vampire!Nyx x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't wanna hurt you."

Nyx somehow managed to get off of duty to take you to the ball, wanting to shower you in luxury and finest things in life like he promises to do every day. He even managed to bring you back the most beautiful dress and matching shoes and earrings just to spoil you even further.

You carefully curved your lipstick around your bottom lip when you felt his cold hands slip down your bare shoulders.

"You look ravishing, babe," he growled in your ear. A sharp chill ran down the length of your spine, your cheeks heating up from your lover behind you. "Good enough to eat."

You looked over your shoulder to spot a bloody glint in his eye. Playful, teasing, loving, just as Nyx always was.

"Perhaps after the ball, you'll get a little treat," you cooed as you stood, "and maybe a little extra, too."

You winked at the vampire and lifted up the ruffles and layers of your dress as Nyx's calloused hands carded down the luxurious train tail, following your every step as if he were a loyal dog...

At least in this case, a loyal bat.

* * *

They had attacked when people less expected when everyone was busy dancing and drinking and forgetting the rest of the world existed outside of the Citadel. Mercenaries wanting their handouts from other pompous fools that somehow hold a crown on their heads.

You had no idea what was happening, Nyx had snatched you up, holding you flush up against his cold animated corpse while weaving through the crowd of fearful nobles and royalties until he reached a far wall with many cutouts for balconies.

On the final stretch towards the balcony, Nyx suddenly shouts as a crackle of a gun sends people screaming and fleeing, scratching their ways past old and young alike to save their own selfish hides. You fell from Nyx's arms onto the hard marble tiles of the balcony, the cold autumn air biting into your bare skin and fresh bruises. Your arms quaked as you attempted to sit up, a sharp pain erupting from your lower back and ankles. Looking to your feet, you saw your heels had broken off upon impact, the straps of your shoes digging uncomfortably into the soft skin of your lower calf.

A little ways away from your fee at the mouth of the doorway, Nyx was on his hands and knees, a hand gripping onto his left shoulder. He was curled in on himself, the jacket of his suit threatening to split at the shoulders from how tight it was.

More people ran past the doorways, you knew screaming for help at the rushing crowd would do nothing but give them more of a reason to leave you both to die at the hands of mercenaries.

You started to shake and tremble out of fear, your breath hitching in your throat many times before you started to whimper.

"N-Nyx?" you mumbled between shaking lips.

Your lover slowly started to tighten up, coiling his body, arching his back more, spreading his knees farther apart, his hand clutching his bleeding shoulder snatching at more and more of the burnt material of his jacket and dress shirt. His hand eventually left the bleeding shoulder to grip at his hair, yanking at the soft black strands as he started shouting and growling, a sickening popping noise filling the silence in between each shout.

"Nyx?" you sobbed, hot tears streaking your makeup into smudgy black lines down your hot cheeks.

You were shaking like a rabbit trapped by a wolf.

You refused to blink when Nyx started to cough once more, pushing himself away from you to just on the other side of the doorway, pushing himself up to his feet.

"(Y/n)," he moaned.

He looked so sickly, clammy skin and dark circles around his eyes, hollowing his cheeks even more with dark shadows under his protruding cheekbones... And those eyes. As red as rubies, as bright as a neon sign, as deadly as the razor-sharp fangs sitting in his mouth that are bared to you.

"Nyx, you-"

"Go, get out of here," he wheezed, stumbling away from you just a bit until he had to snatch at the white marble molding of the doorway. You stumbled to stand, but you couldn't scratch off your heels in time when Nyx snarled at you.** “I don’t want to hurt you,"** he wheezed.

He looked as though he were going to vomit.

You gripped the edge of the balcony railing and tried to pull yourself up. It was about a twenty-foot drop down where people were already rushing through the gardens. You grew dizzy looking down.

You tried to stumble past Nyx, hugging the doorway and molding and now the wall, you tried to get to the doors of the ballroom when your hair was snatched and you were yanked back.

A shrill scream left your quaking lips were fangs sank deep into the flesh of your shoulder, anchoring themselves into your body. Your hands flew to Nyx's face, attempting to claw at his hair and eyes and mouth to pry his fangs out of you, but you only received his jaws prying deeper ad deeper into your body for more blood to spill into his mouth.

He clapped a hand over your bare throat, squeezing tightly as his other hand snatched at your breasts, nails biting into the fabric of your dress before dragging up to scratch at your bare skin.

You gagged and choked, spit and blood bubbling on your painted lips as your mind swayed even more, your body starting to feel as if you were lead and iron. Your eyes grew heavy, your breathing grew weak.

You passed out in the arms of a corrupted vampire.


	8. Prompt 3 - Werewolf!Gladiolus x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to make Gladio just a bit younger in this! Somewhere in between Brotherhood and Game Gladio where he's still getting his tattoo done.  
"Please don't leave me."

"There has to be something else I can do. Should I ask Ignis advice from his uncle? I know he sometimes spends time with your father during the full moon," you offered.

"No, no, this is it, that's all you can do," he panted.

His trembling hands slowly grabbed onto the last clamp, slowly raising the thick, heavy metal to his throat, clasping it. It was loose, hanging down to his collar bone. According to what you heard from Ignis, the clasps and chains stretch or tighten depending on how grueling his transformation is.

Dressed in only a pair of cheap sweatpants and nothing else, Gladio paced around the room provided to him for his transformations. Those four walls were bleak, stone bricks painted a drab gray, metal flooring that will surely help him keep cool despite helping tear off the skin if he were to writhe on it, the ceiling painted black with a few fluorescent lights dug into the stonework.

"Gladio, baby, are you sure? I can go ask Ignis? Cor? Maybe Noct can help if his father knows anything?"

"No, no, just stay here, please," he begged, looking over his shoulder to you.

Your heart ached at the sight of him, at the sight of his chiseled face in such a sorrowful twist, at the sight of his eyes pleading. Those puppy eyes of his, so bright and lively like a freshly stoked fire now dull and hollow, full of fear and anxiety. He was begging you to stay here with him, throughout the night, throughout the grueling transformation that would render him a feral monster.

You both knew he would do the same if you were the one writhing in pain, becoming some furry beast out of a children's story. He would stay awake all night, try to talk to you to find your humanity, hell, he may even come into the room with you and crack a few jokes. However, he wouldn't even dare to let you so much as stick a finger into the viewer on the door. He would never forgive himself if he were to harm anyone, let alone you, if he were ever a beast.

You looked back to Gladio, watching his tense muscles move around under his skin. His tattoo was nearly finished. It was his goal to finish it before his curse caught up to him. He was so close. He only had about two or three hours left in the tattoo parlor and he would be done, but here he is, gripping the stone bricks, moaning, spitting up bile, gritting curses through his teeth.

"(Y/n)," he moaned out, his back crunching up as if it were but a ruined piece of paper. You gagged at the sound, your stomach churned and tears prickling your eyes. "Please, (Y/n)!" he cried out, collapsing to his knees.

"Gladdy, Gladdy baby," you cooed, pressing yourself up to the door, never taking your eyes off of him. "I'm here."

He suddenly lurched towards the door, the chains snapping him back and away from the door. You cried out into the palm of your hand, stepping away from the viewer just a bit. He was already so much taller, his face obscured to the viewer, only showing you his convulsing chest where you would see his ribcage snapping and reforming just under the graying skin.

"Please, baby please," you heard him choke out before the chains slackened. He stumbled away from the door just a bit, steps wobbling and swaying.  ** “Please don’t leave me.” **


	9. Prompt 26 - Starscouge!Ardyn x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can smell your fear… It smells delicious.”

It was your fault you were lost, that you were separated from the group. It was your fault that you were here, stumbling through the dark with your ankle throbbing, gripping onto the walls of the Nif base as you hobbled down the hollow hall. You grit your teeth and hissed as a shock of pain erupted up your calf. You must have twisted it bad ducking for cover from gunfire.

You had no idea where you were. You had no memory of these halls or of these corners nor these empty rooms. The five of you must have never come down here then.

You reached for your phone once more, quickly tapping through their names, calling them, only to get their voicemails or static on their ends. You knew texting them wouldn't do anything either. Trying to track them by their phones would also lead you in a dead-end, assuming that you could even get to them fast enough in your condition.

You shook your head, trying to gather your thoughts.

What had happened?

What had truly happened in that room?

What did you see?

All you could remember was Ardyn.

That smug smile that could rival Disney villains, that crude chuckle of his that could haunt the toughest soldier. But something was wrong with him. The black veins painted on his gray skin pointed you to his mouth and nose that were dripping this black sludge, then the black ashy tears leaking from his eyes caught you off guard as soon as you saw those acidic yellow irises. That was when he looked away from Noctis to you, his smile curling even further when his eyes landed on you.

A sharp shiver ran down your spine as you laid against the wall, slowly sliding down the metal wall to the cold linoleum floor.

The only potion you had was barely working to keep your wounds healed, but you simply just felt sluggish and sore. You were terrified of being alone in some obscure corner of a Nif base with soldiers marching around with loaded guns as well as Ardyn lurking looking like he's straight out of Hell.

You softly panted, gripping at your sore hip where a bullet must have grazed you as when you pulled your hand back, you saw blood blotched on your fingers. The wound had closed, but the sight of your own blood made you worry even more.

Whatever Ardyn was... could he sniff you out just by your blood?

You looked down the hall to check if you had left a trail, only to not find any bloody footprints nor droplets following you.

You noticed a shadowy figure dancing at the corner of your vision, soft footsteps stopping next to you. You swallowed, refusing to turn your head to look at the figure standing next to you.

You whimpered when you felt their fingers card into your hair, gripping the strands and yanking your head to look at them.

You could have told that it was Ardyn just by the scent of that ooze rivaling with his expensive tastes in soaps and lotions. But the sight of his face still oozing with that disgusting black sludge.

You choked on your own tongue. You were at a loss for words. You had no idea what to do.

You were frozen, terrified, alone with this monster.

"Now now," Ardyn tutted, tightening his grip on your hair making you whimper, "there is no need to be scared. Nothing is here that can harm us."

Us?

You knew you were in deep shit.

"Please," you whimpered, "let me go."

Ardyn gasped softly in sarcastic shock.

"Let go of you? Why ever should I do that?" His eyes forced you to continue looking at him. His hand let go of your hair, the back of his fingers brushed against your wet cheek. "Such a nice prey to chase." His fingers fell to your throat, nails grazing your skin. "Such a nice prey to toy with."

His hand suddenly lurched onto your throat, cutting off your airways, slamming the back of your head against the wall. You choked, clawing at Ardyn's hand, crying out as he hoisted you up against the wall until your feet were barely touching the floor.

"I sniffed you out like the helpless rabbit you are," he sneered, pressing himself closer to you. You gaged at how he smelled, tears prickling your eyes. "I smelled your blood, and your fear." His lips ghosted over yours. **“I can smell your fear… It smells delicious.”**

Slowly, he lowered his head to your neck and slowly licked up the column of your neck. You shivered once more. It was so cold and so wet, you felt as though you were being touched by a wet sponge left in the fridge.

And just like that, you were left pressed against the wall, Ardyn no longer in sight. You heard footsteps echoing down the hallway, four voices calling your name. You gripped onto your throat, keening over and started to heave and gag, falling to your hands and knees.

You struggled, but you were finally able to breathe correctly with your four friends surrounding you, offering potions and elixirs, waiting to hear what happened.


	10. Prompt 40 - Werewolf!Nyx x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created prompt - "You're mine!"  
Decided to have a bit of fun ;3c

You flailed your arms, striking blindly into the brush and limbs and leaves before you, creating your own path into the woods. You were panting, whimpering, gasping as you raced past trees and bushes, attempting to free yourself from these woods and go home.

Home sounded much better than being stuck in the woods with a werewolf chasing after you.

You cried out a small, frail tree branch slipped from your grip and scratched at your cheek, a comical smack slapping against your heated skin.

You kicked at the tree roots and weeds around your feet, cursing under your breath and spitting to the gods as you tried to free yourself from nature's cocoon around you.

You scratched at moss and leaves, at bark and twigs, as grass and weeds until you stopped dead in your tracks when you heard snuffling and snarling around you.

It was here...

Of course it was here, it could sniff you out for miles.

You heard its heavy footsteps pound at the soft earth. It was stalking you, watching you. You narrowed your eyes and inhale a shaky, unstable breath. 

It was toying with you.

It enjoyed chasing you like you were some scared little rabbit.

You shivered. You could feel its eyes boring into you. It saw you.

It softly growled, puffing between its fangs as it lumbered over to you. It's large, heavy feet pounding away at the moss covering the ground, coming right for you.

You whimpered, crying out just a bit as you continued your hysterical fit for survival. You yanked at the branches around you and broke through the treeline, booking it through the small field opening until you reached the other side.

You slowly turned around, only to not see a werewolf nipping at your heels, but instead, law marks gouged out of the trees you were caught on. Deep marks, staining beige against dark browns, wood splinters flaking on the ground, exposing termites and insects whose homes are destroyed. Birds cawed loudly, flying away from danger. You could hear the treetops rustling, no doubt squirrels and chipmunks fleeing from this place.

You took another step away from where you just came from, near the other edge of the opening.

You knew it was foolish, to call out the name of who may be behind the werewolf's pelt.

Your lips quaked and trembled, breath hitching your voice.

"N-Nyx?!" you called, backing up against the trees. "Nyx... Is that you?"

You knew it was foolish to think that old wives tale works, but it was worth a try.

You looked up at the hole in the trees to see the full moon, nearly fat and round in the sky.

Tomorrow night was the full moon.

So why did he transform now?

You shouted when the trees behind you snapped apart as the werewolf bounded through them, snarling, eyes wild, jaws opened to reveal the rows of sharp teeth, hands outstretched with claws readied.

You spat a curse and dashed away, the claws barely missing where you were, digging once more into a new set of trees. The bark snapped, the tree crackled under the werewolf's palms. It roared at you, yanking its hands out of the trees and pushed past them.

You were stuck in this clearing with a werewolf, surrounded by foliage that would trap you without a second thought, and then you would be at the mercy of the beast.

You slowly looked over your shoulder, spotting the werewolf a little ways away, standing the center of the clearing looking right at you.

You narrowed your eyes at the beast. Its lips were curled up slightly, mocking you with its dumb smile. It knew it caught you, now it was just rubbing it in. There was a playful glint in those blue eyes too.

The werewolf was smaller than you thought, but it was still bigger than you, bigger than Gladio by just a bit from what you could tell. A cotton white t-shirt was woefully stretched over thick coats of black and gray fur and taut muscles. There were scratches in the fabric where fur exploded from the confines of the shirt. The gray sweatpants clung to every curve and angle of the werewolf's crooked legs, yet they tore off at the bottom curve of its knee. They were lucky they found clothes that fit during their transformation.

The werewolf suddenly chuffed at you, eyes narrowing as it quickly ran towards you, lunging.

You cried out and looked away, gripping the tree as you fell to your quaking knees.

You heard the werewolf stop right in front of you following by the crackling of bone and muscles when you felt its meaty handgrip your chin.

You couldn't help but crack a smile when you felt his lips brush against the shell of your ear, his sharp fangs gently gripping your earlobe.

"I caught you," he rumbled in your ear.

"You caught me," you couldn't help but laugh.

**"You're mine,"** he playfully snapped his jaws.

You turned your head to look at him with a smile on your heated face, looking into those neon blue hues that made up his eyes. He had a goofy little smile on his face.

He suddenly scooped you up off of the forest floor, pressing you flush up against his chest bridal style, growling in pleasure when he heard you giggle in his arms.

Carding your hands into the extra hair along his jaw and cheeks, playfully tugging on them, you glanced at him out of the corner of your eye.

He slowly lowered his head to your throat, sniffing the column of your neck before growling in pleasure.

"Chasing you was fun and all, but..." he snarled in your ear, "I wouldn't mind exerting all this pent up energy some other way."

Your eyes widened a bit, realizing what he meant just as he dragged his harsh tongue up the column of your neck and tugged at your earlobe, carrying you off into the woods.


	11. Prompt 4 - Werewolf!Gladiolus x Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to hurt you."

Backs slammed against the walls of Amicitia Manor, hands fumbling with doorframes and arches. Your legs tangled with each other, it was a miracle you both hadn't tripped and fallen yet. You both refused to unlock your lips, refused to unfuse your hands from each other's necks and hair. When you had managed to find your way to the stairs, it wasn't without a little accident.

Gladio slammed your back against the wall, finally breaking the kiss when you both pulled away from each other at a shatter. Looking at the glass on the floor. You both looked to the dark hardwood ground, spotting white porcelain shattered across the whole den up to the plush rugs. A picture frame of when Gladio was younger, right before he got his tattoo. He was sitting in the tattoo parlor, grinning like an idiot at the camera.

Gladio merely shrugged it off, snarling before looking back to you.

"I'll replace it later," he growled.

You gasped when you felt his meaty paws grab your ass and hiked you up against his rock hard abdomen.

His golden eyes shot right through you, luring you in.

You smashed your lips against his, your hands snatching his thick locks and tugging, the werewolf snarling into the kiss as he carefully took one stair at a time. His nails bit into the fabric of your jeans, pricking your ass.

Upon reaching the landing, Gladio refused to put you back on your feet, instead, continuing to stumble down the hallway and occasionally slamming and bumping into the walls of the hallway until he stopped at his bedroom. He threw open the door and kicked it closed behind him.

He threw you onto his bed as if you were nothing, bouncing with a small moan against the plush covers that made up his bed.

You eyed Gladio, pushing away the hair and sheets that clung to the sweat beading on your face. He transformed just a bit. Eyes glowing, beard thicker, that weird growth of fur on the sides of his jaws, those _teeth _and _claws, that tongue_. Just thinking about that tongue of his sent electricity to your aching cunt. He was panting like a wild animal after chasing down its well-earned hunt. He eyed you just the same.

Something caught your eye, however. Something rising. Through the materials of his pants, you watched as they tented barely. The leather pants were already tight, but an erection must have been torture on his legs and waist.

His thick brows pinched in worry when he looked down at your form laying loose against the sheets and blankets. That was never a good sign with him. He was worried, insecure, _scared_.

"What's wrong, baby? I thought you wanted this?" you cooed, laying a hand across your forehead.

Your swollen lips burned at the intake of cool air that circulated around the manor.

**“I don’t want to hurt you,"** he grunted, words fumbling from his fangs and sharp tongue stunting his diction.

"You won't. I trust you."

Gladio seemed hesitant, but the wolfman eventually raised his meaty hands to his pants. It was awfully hard for him to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants with the long, sharp claws there to remind him to be careful. The heat was insufferable to him. He growled and huffed, turned to yanking and pulling the offending belt out of the loops and carelessly tossing it behind his shoulder. It clattered against the hardwood floors.

Gladio nearly shredded the waistband of his pants when you finally had to do the honors. You slowly unbuttoned his pants, dragging down the brass zipper at such a grueling speed until Gladio snarled at you, shoving you back. When you sat up, you quickly fumbled with your pants, unbuttoning them just in time to see Gladio kick his pants away to match his belt, leaving him naked from the waist down. He simply peeled the tank top and dropped it next to him.

Your eyes landed on his cock. Your cheeks lit aflame, your eyes looking back up to Gladio's when you swallowed.

You knew Gladio was bigger than average men but... This...

Did his little transformation do that much damage to his penis?

It was maybe two inches longer, precum already beading. What caught you off guard more than the longer shaft was the slight swelling at the base of his cock.

You knew nothing about werewolves and sex drives outside of the fact that the few days leading up the full moon were grueling for them. Pent up energy that can't be quelled by simply running in the woods or a cold shower, but with sex and sex and even more sex.

Gladio grabbed the waistbands of your pants and underwear, and with one fell swoop, he yanked them from your legs, leaving you bare. The cold air against your bare clit sent shivers down your spine, only helping add to the slick that is now dripping onto his sheets.

"Look at you," he snarled, eyes glowing brighter, "dripping all over the place. What exactly are you wet for?"

"Gladdy," you whined, gripping the sheets, lifting your already weak legs to the edge of the bed.

Gladio snarled once more, baring his fangs to you.

He slowly placed his meaty hands on your knees, claws pressing against your skin, forcing your legs to spread farther apart for him. They were cold to the touch.

You whimpered when he pushed you down completely against the mattress. He quickly pounced on top of you, his hands lifting your legs up, dragging you right into him when you felt him thrust into you.

You cried out, throwing your head back, the sheets gathering at your neck. Gladio chuckled behind his sharp teeth at your cries and mewls and moans, continuing to thrust in and out of you.

He tortured you.

He would drag himself nearly out all the way only to use his grip on your legs to thrust himself further into you. You couldn't help but scream and cry at the relentless pounding in your cunt, yanking on the sheets, clawing at Gladio's arms and chest and back, press your palms against your eyes.

"Let it all out, beautiful," Gladio grit his teeth. "It's just you and me here."

You came with a sharp cry, fingers curling around Gladio's thick chocolate locks. He continued to pound away at your pussy, dropping your legs gently to the bed before gripping the sheets on either side of your head. He snarled, wincing at the tight walls of your pussy clamping down onto his hard cock, milking him of all his energy.

You knew just one round wouldn't be enough to quell his energy issues, hell, one round didn't even quell his sex drive without all this werewolf business. You knew you weren't getting out of this bed needing to learn to walk again.

Gladio rocked his hips against yours, slamming into you a few more times until you finally felt it bumping against you.

The swelling from before finally made itself apparent to you now. You lifted your head slowly, noting the swelling had become bigger at the base of his cock. Your eyes widened at it, but Gladio didn't seem to mind it. Was that... was that his knot?

You only found yourself choking on ecstasy when Gladio snatched your hips and thrusted deeply into you, the knot somehow squeezing itself into your tight pussy that you cried out, yanking on Gladio's hair and scratching at his shoulders when he came with a roar.


	12. Prompt 7 - Vampire!Ignis x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hon!
> 
> So sorry, but we are only doing one prompt at a time! So we decided to choose prompt 7!
> 
> “Let me see you.”

It was a shock learning your partner was a vampire, nonetheless. Who wouldn't be in shock upon finding out that their best friend since early middle school and partner since junior year of high school is a vampire?

He didn't confess to you, no, but you were able to find out.

He almost never took off that necklace, to which he did confess it was enchanted by the court witch (though never explaining what, you simply figured it protected against magic or poisons or something), he always seemed uneasy around holy places of worship such as the Church of Shiva that was on the same street as him. The few werewolves in the Kingsglaive were uneasy around Ignis as it was the other way around.

It wasn't until you had accidentally sliced the tip of your finger helping Ignis prep dinner for the five of you at Noct's apartment did it click finally.

You needed to be cautious when approaching him. You need to tell him that it's okay for him to reveal himself to you, that he was still your Ignis.

You waited in the kitchen, back to the front door where Ignis would walk through soon. You peered over at the small kitchen knife to your side. You wouldn't slice the tip of your finger unless you needed to.

For all you know, Ignis is simply afraid of the sight of blood and you're hopping to conclusions faster than Noctis can fall asleep.

You heard the door open behind you, Ignis calling your name and announcing his presence before his eyes landed on you in the kitchen. You heard him slip off his shoes at the door, set down his coat on his side of the loveseat and softly pad over to you.

You felt his cold hands glide down the lengths of your arms, a quick peck on your cheek, a hum in your ear of his love for you.

"Ignis, I have to ask you something," you hummed, putting down your mug of Ebony.

"Anything, my dearest," he purred in your ear, digging his fingers into the tight coils of your shoulders.

"I know this may sound crazy or... something, but..." You swallowed, your mouth suddenly feeling dry. "Ignis, are you a... vampire?"

You felt Ignis tighten up just a bit. You caught him.

Ignis cleared his throat and took a step away from you.

"May I ask where this is coming from?"

He sounded defeated, cheated, found out, scared.

"Ignis... I know."

You weren't angry or hurt. You can understand where the fear of being found out comes from. You were human, he wasn't. It was bound to come up eventually. You're just glad it's coming out now and not when he's in some kind of blood rage or whatever was on the news a few nights ago.

"My dearest, I... I'm sorry," he murmured, backing away a bit more.

"Ignis," you turned around to face him. He looked terrified, his eyes glassy with tears threatening to fall, his hands twitching at his sides. "I'm not afraid of you. I love you."

"No, no, (Y/n), I-"

He was starting to freak out.

"Ignis, it's fine, I'm not-"

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, my love, but I couldn't. Not with everything that has been going around the news with all those vampire attacks-"

He was rambling, trying to explain himself like a child who just got caught taking a cookie from the jar.

You quickly cupped his bony face, pressing a kiss to his lips to silence his rambles.

"I'm not afraid of you. I love you."

Ignis looked to you, cupping his lanky cold hands over your own, red glints starting to blend into his green hues when he clamped his eyes shut.

"(Y/n).."

"Don't. Don't hide from me." You stroked his sharp cheekbones lovingly.  ** "Let me see you," ** you cooed, "all of you."

Ignis was taken back. You wanted to see what he looks like? You accepted this dangerous monster into your home, into your life, into your heart?

Ignis' eyes fluttered open, two bright rubies piercing right through you, the darkening circles around his eyes and hollowing cheeks only illuminated his paling skin and marble white fangs.

Your lips pulled up in a small smile, Ignis' thin brows that were pinched in worry softened.

You still loved him, even knowing the risks you're taking by loving him.


	13. Prompt 5 - Prompto x Vampire!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm dangerous."

Prompto loved how cool your body felt against his heated skin, especially after a long day at the Citadel training and sitting in rooms with poor air conditioning. Prompto often joked that Noct promised that would be his first act as king, to fix the air conditioning in the Citadel and then to schools and other areas. It was a great idea, really, one you know many wouldn't mind.

Prompto would often arrive home in the early evening and beg for cuddles and hugs from you, hoping to feel your cool skin press against his to help him cool down. Sometimes it didn't work as you were either busy with dinner or work, sometimes even a phone call from someone in your coven of vampires. However, most of the time it did work, especially when he used those sparkly puppy eyes on you.

Yet, here he is now, laying on top of you, smothered in your cool skin and clothing, acting as your personal heater. It was nice to feel warm, especially on these cold, rainy days.

Prompto stirred on top of you, deciding to roll over to the side of the bed next to you, no longer cuddling.

You heard his heart rate quicken just a bit. Was something wrong? Did you do something wrong?

Prompto knew you were a vampire for a while now, finding out at the beginning of the relationship when he found you drinking from your little supply of anak blood you had gotten from your coven. You panicked and sputtered out apologies alike but Prompto merely shrugged it off. After all, he did have a few friends that were vampires so it wasn't a big deal to him.

"Hey, babe?" he asked softly, fumbling with his fingers.

"Is something wrong?" you questioned.

If your heart were still beating, it would be faster than his right about now.

"No? I don't know, but I wanna ask you a question if you don't mind."

You knew what that question was. You had a sinking feeling you knew what that question was.

"I... um.. have you ever thought about not drinking anak blood? Or spiracorn blood?"

"What else would I drink? There's not a lot of choices when it comes to animals and blood."

"No, no, I know, like poisons and all, but that's not what I.." Here comes that dreaded question. "What if you were to... Drink from me? Not like, a lot or something!" He shot up, sitting and looking at you. "Not fully, I don't want you to hurt yourself or anything! But like, drink a bit from me and then go out throughout the day drinking anak or spiracorn or whatever else you drink?"

"I'm not drinking from you, Prompto!" you hissed, getting off the bed in a hurry.

How could he ask that question? He knows why you don't want to drink human blood! He knows why you choose to suffer with animal blood!

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"I will never take blood from you or anyone else! Do you know how dangerous that could be? How dangerous I can become if I were to lose control?" Prompto sat on the bed, looking down at the sheets in grief. He didn't mean to make you mad or emotional, it was an accident. You know he's only trying to help. **"I'm dangerous,"** you whimpered. "I don't want to become one of those vampires that kills their lover because they offered themselves to me, Prom." You rounded the bed and cupped his freckled cheeks, brushing blond hair out of his face. "I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't bare to live with myself if I did anything to harm you."

Tears quickly fell from your eyes, Prompto's face reddening and tears quickly pulled at his blond lashes.

Prompto quickly wrapped his arms around you, yanking you into a hug where you both sobbed softly into each other's shoulders.


	14. Prompt 24 - Hanzo x Vampire!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t do this.”

What did Talon do to you?

That thought crossed Hanzo's mind as he ran through the halls of the base. He could hear the fighting, feel each gunshot through the metal floors, hear each cry of pain and of death echo through the vents.

Carefully rounding every corner, the eldest Shimada weaved through opened doors and downed ceiling grates, hearing your quick footsteps catching up.

Hanzo cursed under his breath, gripping onto the corner and threw himself around it, launching himself just a bit further, just enough for him to land on his hands and swiftly flip through the hall.

The door before him sat closed, the key panel smashed and sparking.

He rammed his shoulder into the door, forcing his weight against it as he quickly shoveled his fingers in the groove, ripping the door open and slamming it closed behind him.

He heard you screaming, your hands pounding away at the glass, nails scratching into the metal. Your shrieks were unreadable.

Hanzo panted, resting his back against the door, keeping it closed and upright as you pounded away, trying to get to him. Storm Bow dug into the meat of his back, the string cutting through is jackets and pressing against his chest.

He made the foolish mistake to slowly turn around to look at you once your shrieks and fierce punches and scratches against the door had silenced just a bit.

His brows pinched in worry once he saw your eyes.

They no longer glowed that familiar red that reminded him of the setting sun you two often watched from the comforts of your shared room nor the roses he would always leave trails of to get your attention. The whites of your eyes had dulled, your irises now a haunting orange, pupils completely white.

His heart sank to his stomach, icy chills creeping up his spine.

"(Y/n)?" he whispered, keeping his back pressed against the door as to not falter his only protection from you.

You pulled your chapped lips back, snarling at him as if you were a werewolf, revealing overly sharp teeth. Your teeth reminded him of that of a wendigo he had gotten into a scuffle with when he arrived here in Overwatch, a fight in the back allies of Paris... Where he found out about you...

You blinked at him, eyelids moving slowly as your body twitched and spasmed.

There were marks all over your body, the soiled bandages hiding even more. Burn marks peeling your skin, bullet wounds barely healed up, marks from tasers crusted up. Your hair was a rat's nest, bruises kissing your skin in blotches, skin hollowing, only bringing out sharp shadows across your face, throat and hands.

He heard of what happened to Amelie, now named under the code of Widowmaker, and how dangerous she became upon being captured and experimented on from Genji and Jesse. Amelie was human, however, you were not. He could only guess how much more dangerous you were with your supernatural makeup now fucked up to all hell.

Which is what is confusing Hanzo now.

It dawned on him that you were toying with him like some kind of coy fox, the archer sneering at the thought of him being the prey. Anger boiled inside of his veins, setting his blood aflame.

This could have all been avoided if he were there with you. He knew he should have disobeyed Winston, to watch over you few that pressed forward in an attempt to engage the hidden enemies. He could have saved you from the torture, the pains of being beaten and experimented on.

_ Is this punishment for what he had done to Genji? _

Hanzo shook his head, looking away from you, forcing you to ram your fist right through the glass, near inches from his nose. A pure miracle that shards of thick tinted glass not puncturing skin nor his eyes.

Hanzo booked it from the door, continuing to race through the halls until he found himself being slammed into one of the few closed doors, the archer flying across the floor and hitting the wall. At the doorway, you stood there, hunched over slightly, hands twitching at your sides. Your eyes glowed ominously in the dark.

"(Y/n), please," he pleaded with you. His side burned from where he smacked against the door, his ribs convulsing in pain in between breaths. "You are in there somewhere, I know you are."

You took one looming step forward, then another. You had trapped him. He had nowhere to run to as you would always catch him. He had nowhere to hide as you would always sniff him out, even from one drop of sweat. All he could do was resist until help could somehow find him.

Hanzo unnotched Storm Bow's drawstring, swinging the heavy wood at you, bone crackling upon its contact, your head snapping to the side. He saw blood spit from your lips, landing on the metal floor, black gunk illuminated from the flickering lights outside of the room.

Hanzo quickly stumbled up to his feet, coiled his arms back, Storm Bow carving its pointed notch with it.

** “Don’t do this," ** Hanzo warned. His brows pinched in worry as he took an unstable breath in. "Don't make me do this, (Y/n)."

You craned your head back just a bit, just enough for him to clearly see your eyes shining through the hair covering your face partially. You hissed behind grit teeth and went to lunge for him again, but Hanzo had swung early and smacked Storm Bow's curved surface into your throat, your body stumbling to the doorway.

You suddenly screamed at a small silenced weapon firing, your body wobbling at the doorway, gripping the metal doorframe, attempting to turn around and finish what you had started, only to faint as soon as you let go of the doorframe.

Hanzo spotted a sleep dart embedded in your hip.

The archer let out a heavy sigh, lowering Storm Bow until it clattered on the metal floor. He was exhausted, drained. He looked over your body slumped on the ground, slowly slinging Storm Bow into his crushed quiver, opting to haul your body out of the base, following Ana and Jesse who had come after him to help.

Hanzo slowly looked down at your face, now back to what he remembered. No fangs, no hollow eye sockets or cheeks, no glowing eyes.

He couldn't help the thoughts running amuck in his mind.

_ Would he be the next Gerard? _


	15. Prompt 1 - Werewolf!Gladiolus x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m worried you won’t come back to me.”

You watched silently as he slowly packed few items into a small duffle bag. A spare change of clothes, boots, bottles of water, dehydrated food, a box of matches and a lighter. Then that’s when he snagged the heavier items, the coils of chains and thick ropes with a padlock that seems to have had better days.

He moved quickly, with great haste as he carefully wound around your shared bedroom snatching the usual items to add to the bag. You kept your mouth shut, eyes staring off towards the bag, your hands bundled on the sheets from your spot on the middle of the bed.

You knew better than to speak now, in the middle of the day with the full moon fast approaching.

You remember asking him questions one time as he was doing the same thing as he was now. He didn’t mean it, you know he didn’t mean it, it was just the full moon taunting him and harassing his dwindling sanity that he snapped at you, eyes glowing brightly in the dim bedroom.

Fear sat in your stomach like a lead ball.

You were always worried for the day he leaves to flee into the woods to wreak havoc on those chains and ropes in an abandoned cellar somewhere in the dusty Leide landscape. Bitter fear pooled in the back of your mind, poisoning your thoughts with lies and horrid images and cruel fates of the unforeseen future. You always worried for the day he never returns.

Hunters for the common daemons and wildlife are not afraid to take down any supernatural creatures, especially those as deadly as werewolves.

“What are you anxious about?” Gladio cut through your thoughts.

You were taken back by his question. You knew he could smell the rancid fear and anxiety wafting off of you like some annoying fragrance, but you never thought he would question you about it on the days of the full moon. He always preferred peace and quiet, little to no words… For his sake and your safety.

“I’m just worried,” you mumbled, staring at the loose stitches in the plush comforter.

“I’ll be fine,” he grunted, zipping up the duffle bag. “I always come back to you, don’t I?”

He’s right. He would always return the next day just before afternoon struck, tired, bruised, weakened and drained. But Gladio understood your fear though. He knew what would happen if hunters were around, scavenging for tags and stumbling upon him in some random, dusty cellar. He would be killed on sight.

“I know… but…” you swallowed. Tears prickled your eyes, threatening to spill over. **“I’m worried you won’t come back to me.”**

Gladio stepped away from his duffle bag and padded over to you on bare feet. He slowly brought his calloused hands up to your cheeks and carefully dragged the pads of his thumbs under your eyes, wiping away the tears that did manage to spill over.

“I’ll come back to you. Always. I just,” Gladio looked away from you for the briefest of minutes before catching your eyes again. “You know why I can’t be around you when I turn into that thing, right?” You slowly nodded, looking away. You feel them starting to burn on your back. Gladio carefully placed a quick kiss to the top of your head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you murmured.

Gladio pulled away and grabbed his duffle bag off of the dresser. You heard his heavy footsteps carry him throughout the home before you heard the front door open and close with a soft click.

You glanced over to the bathroom door sitting by the corner of the room, taunting you. You felt it pull at you, teasing you until you finally got up from your spot on the bed and padded over.

The bright lights made you wince and hiss, flinching at the dull buzzing one of the dying lights gave off. You faced the vanity and gazed at the mirror in front of you.

It was if you had no control over your body now as a morbid sense of curiosity compelled your arms to pull your shirt over your head and allow it to pool at the ground. You carefully turned slightly, twisting your back forward to face the mirror, revealing to you dull scars that were so far off from the rest of your body.

Haunting rakes of claws on your skin from a mistake on both of your ends. You were lucky that was all you got in your twisted morbidity of love and passion. You both were idiotic enough to let him stay in the basement that night, and you both paid dearly.

You could still hear those haunting snarls and howls in your deepest dreams, and see those nightmarish eyes in the darkest shadows of your home.


	16. Prompt 13 - Demon!Ravus x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't look at me."

The porcelain halls were silent and still except for a soft pair of feet padding throughout the hollow interiors. Each step echoed through the halls, up through the marble pillars and into the arched cathedral ceilings. He could hear them getting closer only for them to softly drift off into another hallway, only for them to get louder as they kept passing the hallway leading to him.

He could smell perfume, it lingered underneath the doors into the room where he sat. He could smell sweet shampoos and conditioners and ravishing body soaps and lotions on delicate skin. He wished to bury his nose in those locks of hair, drinking in the utter beauty of the woman carefully stepping through halls. He so badly wanted to run his claws through those locks, to grasp the hair firmly and tug at it, to shovel his nose against her scalp. He wished to run his large hands along the curves and edges of her body, unclothe her, undress her, revealing her to the world in all of her beautiful glory.

He didn’t deserve to bask in her glory at all. Especially now, with the state he was in.

Ravus’ fingers twitched, hovering over the fallboard hiding away the dusty keys of the grand piano. He longed to hear the chimes upon striking the chords, longed to swoon you with his talents as he had done before this rancid curse torn him apart. His claws tapped against the elegant wood traces in the fallboard. He sighed, hearing the haunting echoes of when the piano once played, hallucinating the images of you sitting next to him on the bench, watching his fingers elegantly struck each key in order to play such a sweet melody.

The grand piano sat unused for so long, dust had gathered in a thick layer over the ornate wood. It would sound awful if he were to play, the piano would be so out of tune that it would burn his ears to even strike one key.

He heard your footsteps come closer, he tensed once more as he had done the many times you had passed the door. To his demise, your footsteps stopped in front of the door.

A soft knock rapped at the door, knuckles hitting painted wood three times before he sat in tense silence. He held his breath, he clenched his jaw, he refused to blink until he heard you wander off.

You knocked once more, louder this time.

Ravus could hear your heart beating through the door, it was fast, but you didn’t reak of fear, but of worry and hope.

“Ravus?” he heard you call. The demon winced, grumbling to himself as he rested both hands on the fallboard. His claws sank into the grooves etched into the wood, pressure splintering the edges as he had done his best not to lurch at the door and bar you from entering. “Are you in there, my love?” you cooed against the cracks in the door.

His ears burned at those words.

‘My love.’

He did not deserve to be called such a thing.

He was a monster, a disgusting beast that shouldn’t be in such a presence as yours.

The wood splintered more, crackling softly as he started to panic.

He heard you place your hand on the door handle, suck in a breath and press yourself against the door.

He stayed deathly silent. He shivered in his seat. He didn’t know what to do.

Should he block the door so you couldn’t come in? Continue your search elsewhere for the former prince of Tenebrae? Or would you attempt to come into this room upon hearing him?

The wood splintered more, cracking the fallboard.

He heard you sigh, whisper curses under your breath and pull away from the door. He heard you take your first steps away from the door.

Ravus let out a grumbling sigh, removing his hands from the fallboard to grip at his silvery hair.

The doors suddenly opened, light spilling into the room. Ravus gasped, body coiling up.

He heard you softly gasp at the sight of him.

“Ravus? Is that you?” you whimpered.

Ravus removed his hands from his face, catching his glowing eyes on the dusty wood, forcing him to screw his eyes shut.

* * *

“Ravus? Is that you?” you whimpered.

You drew your coat closer together, watching the figure intently.

You knew who it was. He sat on the side of the bench as he had done all that time ago. Although, there isn’t much room left on the rickety old piano bench anymore with his hulking form.

White coat stained with blood and scourge, silvery hair wild and unkept from what you could see. He was bigger, wiry muscles on lanky limbs.

He looked like a ghost at first glance.

Ravus let out a small grumble, continuing to hunch in on himself, attempting to hide himself from your gaze.

You softly padded over to him, only reaching halfway through the room when he snarled.

“Don’t come any closer,” he warned, swatting a large paw at you.

You gasped at what little of him you saw.

His hand was inky black, speckled at the wrist like ash climbing up his forearm. Ebony black claws sat sharp, long like talons. His coat had torn at the elbows, the fabric covering his biceps tight, threatening to snap.

His face was cast in shadows, but you were able to see his tortured eyes and those fangs sticking out from his bared sneer. His ear was pointed, long, loose, reminding you of a goat’s ear. You saw how dual horns carved through the air upon him snapping his neck towards you. Long, curled at the ends, reminding you of a dragon’s horns.

What happened to him? What happened to your lover?

“Ravus, what did they do to you?” you cooed softly, offering a hand to him.

Ravus flinched away from your offered hand, opting to hunch into the piano, pressing himself against it as he tried to escape from you.

“Don’t,” he warned. You heard clacking against the old marble tiles, claws scratching and screeching on the old stone.

“Ravus, please,” you stepped forward.

**“Please don’t look at me,”** the man begged, his voice tightening as he sobbed.

You carefully padded up to him as he managed to kick away the piano bench and hobble away from the piano. You carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, your lover turning to you with his ears flat against his head and thick brows pinched together. His eyes glowed faintly, still purple and blue like you remembered.

“I’ve missed you, my love,” you smiled weakly as tears had started to leak from your eyes.

Ravus was looking down at you, tears now spilling from his eyes.

You still cared about him, you still loved him.

He was quick to engulf you in a tight hug, something he hasn’t been able to do for years.


	17. Prompt 40 - Scourge!Ardyn x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 40 created - “Look at me and tell me you don’t want me.”

You glared at the figure staring down at you on your spot on the floor. Standing behind the protective glass walls and door of your cell, you swore you could see the smirk on his disgusting, twisted face. All you could make out from the shadows cast over his body were those amber eyes that cut through the tension like a knife.

You sneered at him, attempting to push your exhausted body up against the glass more in an attempt to sit up properly. The aches settling in your body seemed to only worsen the more you struggled to stay awake and upright.

You were a fool to think you could escape Insomnia in one piece, especially when you were in the Citadel doing your job in trying to protect the king with your life.

Ardyn, you have come to know his name, would not rest until he saw the end of the Caelum line. He kept you as well as a few other Kingsglaive for questioning, yet you have long missed the others screams and cries for mercy. You knew they were long dead and disposed of.

So why did he keep you around? Did he enjoy torturing you? Seeing you scream and cry as you writhe in pain?

He was a sick, cruel, twisted demon living in the shell of a man.

There was a glint in his eye that caught you off guard. You gasped and huddled in on yourself upon seeing the door slide open at the swipe of his hand over the sensor. He took two careful, pointed steps inside of the room with you before the door closed behind him. Behind him, you saw two MTs stand behind the glass, watching with those soulless red eyes, waiting for orders.

You shivered as you looked up at Ardyn, now flooded with the fluorescent lights above. You quickly retracted, pushing yourself up against the glass in fear at his appearance.

Covered in black, oozy sludge, his amber eyes bore into you as they waded in a sea of black that hollowed out his irises. His teeth were an off-white, sharper at the canines, nails a bit longer now circled with the same black sludge, seeming to ooze out of every crevasse of his body. He reeked too, he smelled of a decomposing pile of animals next to a tire fire. It made you gag as he continued to stare down at you.

It wasn't like you could go anywhere, really. You were pinned to the ground with exhaustion from excessive torture sessions and the lack of nutrition and sleep. The room was small as well, you couldn't even lay out flat if you wanted to as the walls were too close together.

"Miss me, pet?" he cooed, tilting his head to the side.

You wanted to vomit at the pet name he gave you.

"I won't tell you where he is," you spat at Ardyn, gritting your teeth.

Ardyn gasped, retracting, eyebrows pinching in fake worry.

"Pet, you wound me thinking I'm here to hurt you once more," he feigned, placing a hand over his heart.

"What do you want?"

"Ah-ah," he tutted, "it is not what I want, but something you want." You pulled away, squinting your eyes in displeasure. you suddenly cried out when you were lifted from the air and turned, your face pressing against the glass wall. You saw his face in the reflection, smiling wickedly. He forced his body weight against you, growling in your ear.  ** “Look at me and tell me you don’t want me.” **


	18. Prompt 34 - Werewolf!Jesse McCree x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever you do, don’t open that door.”

Jesse McCree: The calm, collected, cocky cowboy that you have come to know and love. Hell, you even have a ring on your finger to prove it.

But now, you looked at the Jesse McCree on the other side of the thick glass, watching on in heartbreak as he slowly unraveled under the blood moon starting to slowly peak in from the outside, the dark clouds slowly curled away to reveal her ruby red presence to the world. Scientists and doctors stood around you, monitoring machines and Jesse's vitals, Angela standing next to you with a comforting hand on your shoulder as she watched along with you.

This was the first blood moon Jesse would experience after living in gruesome horror during the normal full moons. Not even a year ago he was forcefully turned saving you from Talon's clutches, each month was agonizing for him as he was forced to crumble inside of the same room over and over again, allowing a feral beast to take over his body and attempt to terrorize the base.

Jesse spit, coughing harshly as he suddenly struggled to breathe, the muscles in his neck straining and pressing against his skin. His body shook violently, a ripple against his straining muscles.

The blood moon was a nightmare from what you learned. Even the most controlled werewolves would turn into bloodthirsty monsters.

The small windows sitting high on top of the tall metal walls slowly turned from a bleak gray to a rosy pink.

Jesse banged his head against the glass which refused to crack. He looked up to you between his matted, sweaty locks. His puppy brown eyes pleading with you, begging for your comfort and love when he was hurting so badly. Your heart tugged, your throat tightened, your body yearned to be next to your husband.

Sweat dripped off of him like rivers, his hearty tan skin now like bleach sand.

He suddenly grits his teeth and cried, his body arching forwards, pressing his shifting chest further into the glass as his bare feet scrabbled for purchase on the metal floor.

The glass windows slowly turned from a dusty pink to a darker magenta as the pitch-black clouds fled into the starless skies.

"(Y/n)," Jesse croaked out as his body sagged against the glass. He placed a weak palm against it, fingers quaking. "Please."

You walked away from Angela's comforting grip to the window before you. You placed your hand with Jesse's on the glass.

"Jesse," you whimpered.

** “Whatever you do, don’t open that door.”  ** Jesse winced and snarled once more, the muscles in his face swelling and shrinking in the matter of a second. "Not even if they come for me again," he whispered.

"I promise, Jesse," you sniffled.

The metal room suddenly filled up with a red glow. Jesse's pupils suddenly shrank to the size of pins, irises blown out to swallow the whites of his eyes, that puppy brown now an acidic gold.

You cried out when Jesse slammed against the glass, his body contorting and breaking apart like some cheap toy. Angela yanked you away from the glass when Jesse slashed his fingers against it, screeching, digging small ravines into the thick glass.

You have been there for every single one of his grueling transformations, but this...

You drowned out the multiples doctors and scientists calling out Jesse's vitals and spikes in whatever, focusing on your husband as he became lost in that monster that tore away his skin.

He just seemed even... worse now than any of the other times he transformed too. He was a mass of gangly lanky limbs, muscle stretched thick, barely enough fur to cover him. His claws and his fangs were so much bigger, so much sharper, so much deadlier.

What hurt you most was how he kept his eyes trained on you the whole entire time.


	19. Prompt 16 - Noctis x Werewolf!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Full moon."

He watched as you kicked and fought against Gladio's arms, struggling to keep control. Ignis was holding open one of the towering rusted doors of an abandoned shipping container, his hair a disheveled mess, glasses obstructed from his face, probably back in the Regalia. Prompto stood to his side, a comforting hand on Noctis' shoulder, squeezing, his lips sealed into a tight small frown.

Noctis watched you in a deafening silence, his crystal blue hues watching as you tore through Gladio's strong hold into the old container. Gladio and Ignis slammed the door closed, the old latches falling into place with a threatening creak. Wanting extra security, Gladio snatched up a spare dowrod, jamming it between the handles and holes of the doors, only to back up when you slammed against the doors.

"Noctis," you gasped, your fingers anchoring into the small holes in the doors of the shipping container. You whimpered and cried out, the pops and cracks radiating from your body echoing in the hollow space you currently sat in. They all winced as a violent snap sent you yowling. "Noctis, please," you pleaded.

A sick sense of fear sat heavy in his stomach as he watched you snatched your fingers away from the holes in the wall. He could see the whites of your teeth, the glow in your eyes, brief brushes of fur against the slats and scratches and holes in the old metal.

The four watched on in sick horror, their ears burning as they stayed with you through your horrific transformation right up to your bellowing howl that made them cover their bleeding ears.

Noct was suddenly yanked away at the sight of you ramming against the door, the old metal creaking and stretching. Gladio's thick fingers snatched him and Prompto away from the container and booking it straight to the Regalia with Ignis following quickly behind, the two older men keeping their eyes glued on the doors.

They would come back for you in the morning when you wouldn't rip them apart limb from limb with a fresh change of clothes and breakfast probably from some fast food joint.

Noctis heard your mournful howl, he saw the insides of the container light up with sparks as you attempted to slash your way out. His heart squeezed tightly, he could feel the bile rising up his throat, his stomach twisted in knots.

None of them could sleep that night. They all looked to each other with sickening worry. They watched their backs, stared at the shadows of the woods, waiting for a pair of glowing eyes and sets of sharp teeth.

Noctis stared at the crackling fire, watching as Gladio stoked it, adding in dry leaves and extra sticks to keep it burning.

He could only think about the first time it had happened.

* * *

_ You both had no idea what to do. He was panicking, fumbling with the locks to an old small storage unit out in the middle of nowhere as you writhed against the wall behind him. _

_ He was quick yet clumsy, he barely got the gate up past his knees before you barreled through right under and forced the gate closed. _

_ "(Y/n)?" his brows pinched in worry. _

_ "Lock it!" you snarled, your nails scratching the door. _

_ Noctis clamped the multiple locks down, giving the door a few testing pulls when you pressed yourself up against the door. _

_ "You need to get out of here," you warned, coughing and wheezing, crying in pain. _

_ "I don't... (Y/n)?" he whispered, still needing time to process what was happening to you. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted it, crawling up the window, spilling white light into the old storage building. Your sudden shrieks and howls were all that he needed.  _ ** _ "Full moon." _ **


	20. Prompt 37 - Arthur Morgan x Fem!Werewolf!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You want a monster? Then I’ll be a monster.”

You always felt guilty for hiding such a thing from them all... from him too... But you knew you were dangerous to them all, you couldn't bare looking at their terrified faces, at how little Jack would cower behind his mama and clutch at her skirt or how John and Charles, your two close friends would see you as a traitor to humanity, or Arthur...

You grunted looked down at your dirty clothes and noticing cuts in the fabric. Claw cuts.

You swallowed, knowing someone in the camp would pipe up and ask about the tears in your clothes one way or another.

Your bag clanked with each step as your hastily gathered supplies shifted with each step on rocky terrain. Your gun sat holstered at your side, your rifle behind you, not smelling like smoke for once.

You told them you were going to try and hunt something for the camp, but now you would have to say you found nothing and bite back a lie. You were hunting last night, yeah, but what you caught surely did not last on the corpse for long.

You shivered, you could feel it still digesting. You could still hear the deer's cries as you broke its bones with your jaws and crushed its skull with the sheer force of your hand.

The sun was barely peeking out above the trees in the distance when you had snuck back into camp, but something felt off and something was wrong. Everyone was awake, scrambling, loading and cleaning guns, placing satchels on horses and stuffing whatever cloths and alcohol they could into their already stuffed pockets and bags.

The one person you didn't see in all the chaos was Arthur.

Your blood ran cold once you realized what had happened.

Eyeing Hosea quickly entering his tent, you rushed the man, yanking the flaps back and scaring the poor old man.

"(Y/n)! Dear girl-"

"What happened?" you interrupted.

"The O'Driscolls-"

"Where did they go?"

"Charles-"

You quickly turned and threw open the tent flaps, and pushed past people rushing around to Charles, Dutch and John hopping up on horses. You threw your bags down, not caring if they cause any traffic and stood in front of them.

All three of them looked at you with shock, not expecting you to look as filthy as you do.

"I'm coming with you," you snarled.

Charles quickly let down a hand, helping you up onto his horse.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Dutch hissed as he seized your arm, squeezing tightly.

"You know I'm the best scout you have with Arthur stuck in there," you spat, yanking your arm away from the man.

"There has to be at least twenty of them in there, maybe more," Charles grit his teeth. "You have to be some kind of monster to get him out of there if they catch you scouting around."

** “You want a monster? Then I’ll be a monster,”  ** you hissed before leaving the cover of trees.

"(Y/n), get back here," you heard John threaten.

But it was too late, you were already weaving through shrubbery and ducking behind bushes and tree stumps, already close to the rundown building you all had tracked them to (really you tracked them as you were able to sniff out those inbred bastards miles away).

You barely made out scuffles of old boots on wooden boards and clatters of alcohol bottles falling, slurred speech and dry coughing. You could smell Arthur through all of the piss and shit and bile that was this shitty, rundown hideout. He was hurting, he smelled of blood and of pain.

It wasn't until you heard a crack that had Arthur yelling and smelling of fresh blood that let the little monster in you go.

The gun in your hand dropped, clattering to the dirt when you beelined to the uneven boards of the walls and pulled them apart just enough for you to squeeze through. You could hear Dutch's blood pressure rising from inside of the dingy, rundown home.

With an icy ripple through your body, you let out a sharp whine and tumbled to the ground as you writhed in pain from your transformation. You heard footsteps coming towards you, a quick gasp leaving the man as you looked up at him with haunting eyes. You bared your fangs to him as the sheer girth of your transforming body tore through your clothes with ease.

He fired a shot at you, the bullet ramming into your shoulder. You snarled at the pain as blood clotted on your fur. You rushed the man, claws outstretched, jaw unhinged, eyes full of bloodlust.

The man let out a shrill scream.

* * *

Arthur groaned in his seat, hunched over, temple throbbing from where he was just smacked with the gun. He grit his teeth as his temples pulsed. Blood rushing through his ears sounded like thunder.

"Just wait until Colm hears about what we caught," the O'Driscoll sneered, twirling his gun, smiling a nearly toothless smile to Arthur who sat helplessly in the chair.

A sudden scream caught both men off guard followed by a horrid roar.

'A bear?' Arthur thought as he loosed his body, staring up at the rafters of the basement's ceilings in confusion.

A flurry of gunshots and cries and snarls suddenly exploded above, the O'Driscoll before him cursing, prompting him to lock the door and bar it with the spare chair in the small basement.

It suddenly went quiet, Arthur strained his throbbing ears, only managing to make out some snuffling and growling before a long, piercing howl rang out.

A wolf?

A wolf killed all of the O'Driscolls hanging around above him?

Suddenly, the door flew open, chair shattering, door breaking off the hinges to reveal...

Arthur didn't know what it was.

It was so big, so monstrous. It was a wolf? Or a bear? It stood on two legs and looked like a wolf-

It was wearing clothes, or at least atters of clothing, but something shiny caught his eye, hanging from its neck.

The O'Driscoll shot at the monster, the bullets failing to do anything to it instead make it angrier.

Arthur couldn't watch as it completely tore the O'Driscoll apart limb from limb, screams drowned out by gore and horror. He felt blood splatter onto him, but at this point, he doesn't care. He's at the mercy of the monster before him.

He felt its hot, rancid breath brush past his face, his eyes slowly opening to be level with...

The necklace he gave to you so long ago...

"(Y/n)?" he whispered.


	21. Prompt 4 - Vampire!Ignis x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to hurt you."

Your lips pressed into a thin line, your shoulders quaking as you tried to sit up straight against the cold wall behind you. Your hands prodded at the soaked fabric that lay on your stomach, soft mewls of pain leaving you as the open wound throbbed.

The MT sat sparking at your feet, your weapon had skidded to the opposite wall. Its hands were covered in your blood, its dagger still in its fist, still dripping. You gagged on your own saliva pooling in the back of your throat as the taste of pennies sat on your tongue.

Your vision was swaying, your breathing unstable, your eyes drooping as you slowly looked up to Ignis who stood in the doorway, eyes wide and jaw unhinged just a bit.

It was the first time you saw the royal advisor a disheveled mess, hair falling in his face by the lock, glasses obstructed from his porcelain skin, face flushed. It may also be the last time you see him at all judging by how much your wounds bled.

Ignis fumbled on his person, cursing under his breath as he managed to procure a potion from one of his pockets. It wouldn't do much but stop the bleeding and clot the wound. You were still woozy and exhausted, you wouldn't be able to stand up and walk right out of here by yourself.

He called for the others, his words wavering as he ground his teeth. He wasted no time, yet what shocked you most was how much his fingers fumbled. He couldn't even screw off the cap and when he poured it into your wound, the liquid shook and spilled onto your tattered clothing. He was never like this. When Prompto had a similar - yet less severe - accident, he was calmer than this, granted he needed to be away from the stress for a bit to calm down.

And then that's when you saw it.

His teeth, sitting up straight and sharp in his mouth.

Fangs.

"Ig..." you choked, spitting up blood.

"Darling, please," he grit his teeth. **"I don't want to hurt you."**

Hurt you? Why was he going to hurt you? How?

There was just so much blood. Was this why he was like this?

You could hear footsteps echoing down the halls. You could see their shadows dance down the corners until they rounded them, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Prompto couldn't even look at you, tears welled in his eyes. Noctis just stood there, horror on his face as he stared right at your clotting wound. Gladio crossed the room with a few long strides and produced another potion from his pocket. Even the shield looked nervous, eyeing Ignis before eyeing you.

"Get them out of here and lock the door," Ignis muttered to Gladio.

"Wait, no," you coughed, your fingers squishing the soaked material of your shirt. You were slowly regaining consciousness, the hair on the back of your neck stood up. You were slowly realizing what was going on. "Ignis-"

"No time," Gladio cut you off, snagging you up from the ground and carrying you out of the room.

"Ignis!"

Prompto and Noctis closed the door behind you, locking it tight when Ignis suddenly slammed up against the metal, causing all four of you to jump. You could only watch the door in sick horror as you four rounded the corner and abandoned Ignis in the room.


	22. Prompt 32 - Sebastian x Vampire!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to put a bullet in you.”

How many times?

How many times would he be tricked by whatever was plaguing him?

He felt the tugs of exhaustion drain his body, scorch his sanity, ruin his life.

Wherever he was, it wasn't Krimson City. He only started to realize it once something went wrong with Joseph and Nicole, he only felt himself become more and more lost when he saw you were next.

The infection, or whatever this God forbidden disease was, was slowly taking over you. You both knew it changed who you were, Joseph was a good enough example. The hideous growths, the oozing puss, and mucus-secreting from every orifice...

He knew the exact same thing was happening to you.

It was agonizing to see you slowing down, your bullets straying from the heads, your fingers quaking with what little matches you all could scratch up from the abandoned homes crumbling around you. You haven't had an episode yet like either of the others have, minus Kidman who seemed to be immune (and refused to fess up when either of you asked her about it), but Sebastian feared for what the future held.

You both had ducked into a crumbling small family clinic, the once sterile walls and floors now covered in dust and debris from the falling ceilings. Sebastian stayed hidden in the dusty shadows, watching the cracked windows carefully, his throbbing eyes rolling over the slow-moving horde. His lips pressed tightly together, his breaths silent and quick.

He had no idea where you had gone, but he could hear you rummaging around behind in one of the few observation rooms, probably looking for pain killers to help with the headaches. The infection raging inside of you forced you away from the light, leaving to cover Sebastian from the shadows, but even you could do so much in your frail state.

He heard the tap running, soft splashing, but it was just barely audible from where he stood, it wouldn't even turn the heads of the small horde outside. You had been complaining about being thirsty all the time recently, and no amount of liquids would help, only make you feel more sick and tired. You weren't eating, your sleep was fitful. Sebastian would watch you writhe around on wherever you slept, groaning and moaning softly as you clawed at your hair and body. You were always cold now, skin clammy and shiny with sweat.

Sebastian licked his lips and stared back at the horde, his hands squeezing the handle of the magnum.

He suddenly heard you gagging, gasping, pills fall and scatter on the ground. The horde was now too far away for them to hear the soft clattering of metal and the screeching of your boots on the tiles.

"(Y/n)?" he softly called down the hallway, keeping his eyes trained on the backs of the horde members. Nothing. It had gone deathly silent. A sharp chill ran up his spine. "(Y/n)?" he called a little bit louder.

He turned his head to the rickety hallway, his stomach twisted in knots when he saw you standing at the other end. The flickering lights showed no mercy, revealing to Sebastian the veins protruding from your face as thick globs of blood flowing through the skin, your eye sockets hollow and dark as coal, the sharp teeth lying in your mouth.

He raised the barrel of the magnum to line it up with the skin between your bloody eyes.

"Don't make me do this," he begged as his lips started quaking.

'Don't make me do this alone.'

You took a shaky step forward, your eyes unblinking, a hiss leaving the back of your throat.

"(Y/n)," he warned, readying the gun.

'Don't leave me alone in this place.'

Another shaky step showed just how many sharp fangs littered your gums, the blood crusted on your face.

His finger tightened on the trigger just a bit. He pleaded with you, eyebrows pinching together, tears beading at the corners of his eyes, lips trembling.

**"I don't wanna put a bullet in you."**

You let out a violent shriek and charged at him.

A gunshot had set the horde turning around, only gaining chase when Sebastian burst through the clinic splattered in blood, booking it down the street with a horde on his heels.


End file.
